


Cumslut

by TohruWhore



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Collars, Come Eating, Doggy Style, F/M, Gen, Master/Pet, Misogyny, Name-Calling, Rough Sex, There's very slight fluff at the end, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TohruWhore/pseuds/TohruWhore
Summary: You're woken up by Tohru after a rough night with him, he has a small present for you.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru & Reader, Adachi Tohru/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Cumslut

The sound of a door opening is what brought you out of your slumber, groaning softly at the harsh light that flooded the room from the open door. You pull the sheets over your naked body, rubbing your face sleepily. After a rough night with Tohru your entire body is covered in bruises and hickeys, your legs are sore, you can still feel something sticky between your thighs. Even though in the morning you can barely walk, it was very enjoyable for the both of you.

Your tired eyes meet Adachi's grey ones, he's holding something behind his back. He flashes you a wide grin. 

You raise a groggy brow, he isn't one to be so cheerful.

" You look like shit. " He smirks, closing the door behind him and turning on the light.

Of course. You get the urge to roll your eyes but you know that's a bad idea, instead you fall back into Adachi's bed with a tired sigh. Your sore body is making it hard to move.

" Mhm.. come back to bed. " You sleepily reply, oblivious to the detective's horny ulterior motives.

" Sorry. " There isn't an ounce of remorse in his voice as he swiftly pulls the sheets off of your nude frame, you yelp.

" Tohru, what the fuck?! " Now completely awake, you cover yourself in embarrassment. He's looking at you like a piece of meat waiting to be devoured, your entire face flushes red.

" Now you're feeling shame? You didn't cover yourself when I was ramming my cock into you last night. " He scoffs.

" W-what is that? " You ignore his comment, worriedly staring at the collar and bowl in his hands. He sets it down on the nightstand, smirking as he gets closer to you.

" Hey, wait! " He doesn't listen to you as he snaps on the dog collar on your neck, a bit too tightly to be comfortable.

" There, I saw this at the pet store and it reminded me of you. " You yelp when he roughly pulls on the leash. 

" Kneel down on the floor like the bitch you are. " He pulls harder, forcing you away from the bed and roughly sitting you down on the ground.

" Tohru- " you choke when you try to get up, his hand pulling tightly at the leash.

"  **Don't** call me that. It's ' Sir ' from now on, understand? " You whimper, half afraid of what he'd do and half turned on at how he's ordering you around.

" On your knees, mutt. " He growls, you nod and quickly do as he says. He pulls out his cock out of his slacks, pressing the tip against your lips.

" I'm going to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours. " He slips a finger into your mouth, shoving his length in. You choke as he yanks on the leash and he lets out a lewd groan when you swallow around his cock.

" Mmmh.. I bet you love sucking my cock like this. " You whine at his words, the vibrations making Adachi bite his lip.

"  _ Fuck!  _ " He doesn't have patience for this, pulling at your leash and fucking your throat roughly. You grip his thighs, you're starting to feel like throwing up from the force of his thrusts. His balls slap against your chin, you tightly close your eyes, digging your nails into the fabric of his pants.

Just as you feel the vile coming up he stops and pulls out of your throat, jerking himself off in front of you.

You take in gasping breaths, you feel light-headed. Your face burns up in embarrassment when he reaches for the dog bowl, setting it down on the ground. 

"  _ Ahh _ , there.. " he moans, cumming in the bowl. When he completely empties his balls into it, he shoves your head toward the floor. Forcing you on your hands and knees, he lightly slaps your cheek in a mockery of affection.

You shiver, peering into the bowl.

" You better leave that bowl clean, I don't want to see a drop of my cum left. Do you understand? " His voice is low and dangerous as he glares down at you, waiting for you to lap up his cum.

Whimpering, you lower your head and lick up the thick liquid like a thirsty dog. It's salty and bitter and warm but there's something about the way he's treating you that makes your thighs quiver pleasurably. 

" That's a good cumslut, you're doing _ so _ well. "

You can't tell if he's praising or humiliating you but it feels rewarding nonetheless.

He snickers, pushing your head into the dish. You're trying your best to please him, moaning while licking up the last bits of his cum.

" Sir.. I'm finished.. "

He kneels down, wiping off a drop of his seed from the plate. 

" You missed a spot.. " he glares at you, forcing his cum coated digit into your mouth. You suck on his finger, licking it clean, you gaze up at him.

" I-I need your cock inside me. " He harshly wipes your drool off on your cheek, gripping your jaw roughly and staring into your teary eyes.

" You don't get to order me around, **I** own you. **You** do as I say. Got that you damn bitch? " He growls, letting go of your jaw.

" Beg for my cock. " You immediately clutch his pant leg, gazing at his face.

" Please! " You pant, face bright red and shiny with sweat. He cocks a brow, narrowing his eyes as if he's waiting for something.

" Please.. sir, can you please fuck me? " He grins, his eyes almost glowing with glee.

" Hahaha! You sounded so pathetic! " Your eyes water in humiliation and arousal, he scoffs.

" Turn around and get on the bed. " With shaky legs, you get up and lay on the bed, giving him a clear view of your soaked pussy. His fingers teasingly poke and prod your sensitive cunt, you moan softly when he slowly slips a finger inside you.

" So wet for me, so cute~ " You can feel his hand run up and down your bruised back. He suddenly pulls your leash, catching you off guard as you choke. His hand tangles in your hair, pushing your head against the bed.

" S-sir… " you whimper as he lets go of the leash, letting you breathe.

" Fuck, please! " He curls his fingers, his nails digging into a spot inside you that makes you cling onto the bed sheets. With a snicker, he pulls out his fingers and you whine. He wipes your cum off his fingers on your back.

" The only way I'm letting you cum is on my cock. " You feel something bigger press against your lower lips, his hands gripping your ass. In one swift thrust of his hips, he's balls deep inside you. His cock throbs against your tight walls, you let out a shaky moan. 

" That's right, moan for me! " He cackles, snapping his hips with such force that you're sure your insides will be bruised once he's done with you. With his chest flush against your back, he bites your neck, adding more marks to the ones you already have. 

" Fuck yes, harder! " You feel him laugh lustfully next to your ear. Growling, he complies wordlessly, slamming his dick harder against your pussy. The way his cock hits a perfect spot inside your cunt almost makes you scream in bliss. 

" Look at you. You're like a bitch in heat! " 

His voice is feral, his nails leaving red lines on your hips. 

" I'm.. " your words are cut off by your own gasp as you tighten around him when he reaches his hand down and strokes your swollen clit in small circles. Your eyes roll into the back of your head, your juices running down your shaking thighs. 

" Mm stop! " You whine as he mercilessly rams his cock into you through your orgasm, rubbing your oversensitive clit. 

Through your almost unconscious mind you wish you could see his face as he cums.

Adachi pants, jerking sensitively as he cums, ropes of sticky seed filling you up.

Both of you lay there, his softening cock still inside you as he lays on top of you. Catching his breath, he pulls out of your abused pussy, chuckling to himself. He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his phone, snapping a quick picture of your bruised, cum covered body. The flash of his phone didn't go unnoticed by you, but you were too tired to care

Taking a bit of pity for you, he takes off your collar and throws it somewhere behind him. He stares at your unconscious form.

" Damnit.. " With slight hesitation, he snuggles up next to you and closes his eyes. 


End file.
